Forever Alone
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: This is the story of Aporia and his survival in the future when the Meklords attacked Earth. Join him as he goes through the three despairs of his life and more. M-rated for mentions of drugs and sexual content. Aporia/Eurea


**Hello, everyone!**

 **While I was typing Chapter 97 of my "The Crimson Star Priestess" fanfic, I got an idea to write a one-shot about Aporia and his history.**

 **I suggest you listen to the song "Never Alone" by BarlowGirl while you read this. It'll add more emotions, so prepare tissues.**

 **The whole one-shot is in Aporia's point of view.**

 **WARNING! Mentions of drugs! Sexual content!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters!

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I was only eleven years old when the Meklord Emperor Genocide disaster began.

That day started as a beautiful day. There was no school, so I hung out with my friends by a skateboard park. I loved skating very much. My dream was to one day become a Pro Turbo Duelist, so I took up skateboarding as a prelude for my future career.

I showed everyone my new tricks with my skateboard and literally flew in the air. It was an amazing feeling. I felt like the king of the sky. Everyone was impressed by the tricks and simply awed.

We kept skating around until grey clouds appeared in the sky. It smelled like it was going to rain soon, so I decided to head back home. Besides, it was time for lunch.

I skated back to the apartment building where my mother and father waited for me. They greeted me with smiles and hugs before we sat down and ate the lunch. Mother's cooking was as delicious as always.

The clouds didn't fade away, but it didn't start raining, so we stayed at home. I helped Mother to wash the dishes while Father sat in front of the TV to watch a documentary. Not so shortly after that, we heard a giant explosion outside just as the whole building shook as in an earthquake.

The television turned immediately to an emergency channel that revealed New Domino City was being invaded by robotic aliens. Mother held me tight, her arms shaking, as Father quickly packed a bag with clothes and other stuff. We ran out of our apartment and saw the sky was getting black by the smoke of destruction.

The elevator of the building didn't work, so we had to run down the emergency stairs to get down to the ground. Mother held my hand tight as we ran down the ruined streets. Buildings were destroyed and debris was burning. The explosions echoed around us, like the never-ending sound of waves splashing against the beach.

I didn't have to look over my shoulder when I heard a laser beam being shot at us, and before I knew it, I got separated from my parents being getting knocked out unconscious.

I woke up underneath debris. My body ached in pain and I had some scratches, but I was alive. I crawled out from the debris and searched immediately for my parents…only to find a massive hole in the ground right in front of me.

Fear hit me when I didn't see signs of my parents. It was like they had vanished. Only this was worse.

The robot aliens had killed them!

Without controlling myself, I let out a heartbreaking cry. Sadly, my cries attracted the attention of the robot aliens and tried killing me. Luckily, my sadness was quickly replaced by anger and revenge as I dodged the attacks.

On that day, I swore I was going to destroy every single robot alien that dared to invade Earth.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I found survivors hiding underground from the aliens that finally got a name.

Meklord Emperors.

Just saying the name gave me bad taste in my mouth.

I also learned the Meklord Emperors were now invading whole Earth. They destroyed cities and killed people all over the globe. Scientists found out the Meklord Emperors got attracted to our planet by the Ener-D reactors, especially the one in New Domino City. There were votes on that the humanity should shut down the Ener-D reactors, making the Meklords lose their interest on our planet and leave, but the majority voted no. We still needed the energy to somehow survive, even if we had to go back in the evolution and rely on ancient technology that used to go on electricity.

Our problems with food and water were easily fixed. The surviving group that now called themselves Freedom Fighters had found a spring of water, and the food could be provided by 3D-printers.

Everyone, meaning children, women and men, had to learn to use weapons against the Meklord Emperors if we wanted to survive and take back our planet. So I got to hold my first gun when I was eleven years old. It felt first a bit odd and scary, because Mother always used to tell me that weapons were dangerous and could kill people. But this time, we had to use them destroy the Meklords.

Then came a phase during my early teenage years when I came across drugs.

I was thirteen years old when the group of male teenagers introduced me to weed. I used to watch them far away where they were smoking and laughing. I did notice whenever they smoked those weeds they seemed to vanish from the reality.

One of the boys saw me and more or less pushed me into their group. They offered me one cigar of weed and encouraged me to smoke it. I hesitated for a moment when I smelt the boys' breathes; it was strong and disgusting, but I thought naively that this was something big boys did together.

After that one smoke, I got addicted.

I could smoke several cigars in one day, but since weeds were hard to find, due to the war topside, I had restrict myself and lower the usage to only a few each day.

Sadly, I noticed the changes of me after two years of smoking. My skin got paler and my once wine-red hair became grey. When I found out the truth what the weed had done to me, I got rid of the cigars and cut my hair into a new style. I dropped my once long hair into short but spiky. I even got enough courage to tell adults what the group of weed boys had been doing in secret. They got punished by scouting topside for months. Of course, even I got punished, but not as severely as the other boys. I only had to scout for two months.

Some of the weed boys returned safely or harmed each night. Some of them never came back.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

At the age of nineteen, I was one of the best snipers of the Freedom Fighters. I was often out on missions topside to help my comrades to take down the Meklord Emperors. I would be the distractor while the others used bombs and rockets to destroy the Meklords.

It was also at that time when another small group of Freedom Fighters joined us, and it was then when I met the love of my life.

Her name was Eurea Pastel. She was only one year younger than me, but mature for her age. She came from the south of Japan after her main group got obliterated by the Meklord Emperors.

Eurea got quickly paired up with me by the big bosses and I had nothing against it. It was nice to be with a girl for a change. The other girls in my age avoided me after the drugs scandal years ago, so they were both disgusted and afraid of me. I couldn't blame them.

After getting to know more about Eurea, I found myself attracted to her. She was courageous, had a sense of justice, and was just…majestic beautiful. I could keep going to describe her, but I feared I would become a poet and ignore my duty as a Freedom Fighter.

Eurea told me several times that she liked me as a comrade and enjoyed my company. Even so, whenever we were at base, she sometimes hung out with the girls. One time, I accidently heard the girls of my group warning her about me, due to my past. At that point, I feared to lose Eurea as my closest friend.

But she said loud and clear that the past was in the past and she liked being with me. I couldn't help but smile when I heard that. My heart beat in relief and I felt like I could sing to the world.

We worked together for a year and my feelings grew more and more for her. Our friendship became solid as we often held hands when we were running to safety to hide from the Meklords or stayed close to each other, like shoulder to shoulder, in the shadows.

The more the time ticked by, the more I felt like I had to tell Eurea my feelings before something would happen to one of us. Even if she would reject my feelings, I prayed she would remain as my friend and comrade.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was during a new mission that went a bit wrong. We were supposed to destroy a Meklord Emperor Wisel when we were spotted before we could set up our trap. The Meklord Emperor called for backup while we ran to safety. A group of different Meklords chased us, but thanks to some light bombs as distraction, we were able to hide inside a half-destroyed building. We searched around if there was a basement under the building, and we found one. Therefore, we hid in there, so the Meklords wouldn't find us so easily.

We couldn't communicate with the base, fearing the Meklord would sense the radio waves, so we had to stay in the basement for the night. Luckily, we had equipment and some food and water for an emergency like this.

We ate dinner in silence with a sun-battery flashlight as our only light source. Then we rolled out our sleeping bags, getting ready to sleep. Eurea lied down on top of hers while I stayed awake to write in a journal I always kept around. It was mostly for strategy plans and the missions. I wrote down notes about the mistakes we did and how they could've been prevented for a next time.

"Aporia…?" Eurea's slightly tired voice spoke up.

I turned to my right, seeing that Eurea had turned around to her left to look at me. "I'm sorry, Eurea. Did I wake you up? I'll turn off the flashlight soon."

"No, that's not it…", Eurea shook her head before she sat up, her long hair hanging over her shoulders like an elegant curtain. "I…" She suddenly looked nervous, which was a new thing about her. "I have to…" She shook her head. "No. I _need_ to tell you something. Now while I'm still alive and have a chance."

I blinked confusedly, but I closed the journal and put it down along with the pencil before turning back to Eurea. "Eurea…" Maybe it was time for me as well to tell her my feelings. "I have something to confess too."

"You too?" Eurea blinked before a small smile grew on her lips. "Then how about we decide who goes first with rock-paper-scissors?"

I nodded, a smile on my lips. "Sure."

After three attempts, Eurea won. I sulked a little, but got quickly over the loss.

"Aporia…", Eurea began. "When I was teamed up with you, I could sense you have a powerful aura and determination to bring peace back to our planet. While you often act brutal outside on the battlefield, you have a strong heart and protects the ones you hold close, even though those are few. Because you seem to be afraid to create bonds."

I got surprised when I heard Eurea say that. It was true I didn't accept many people inside my heart, because I feared I would lose them just like my parents.

Eurea reached out a hand and caressed my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into the palm of her hand. It was so soft without her gloves on.

"But you accepted me", Eurea smiled warmly. "Just as I accepted you. You're so different from other men I've met and seen. You're so unique, Aporia. And I like that about you."

Like… She said she liked me. But what kind of like was that? Friend-like or lover-like?

I saw her cheeks were a bit pink as she looked away a bit shyly. Maybe… It was time to make my move on her before it was too late.

I removed her hand from my cheek and planted a kiss on her thin fingers, getting a soft gasp from her. I looked at her with so much love I could. My heart beat rapidly by nervousness but also by determination.

"Eurea…", I began. "When I first saw you, I knew you were going to be someone very special to me. At the beginning, I didn't know how much you would mean to me. But my feelings grew stronger for each time we went on missions together. I was afraid you would stop being my partner after you got to hear about my past with drugs, but you didn't leave me. You accepted me, despite my past."

Eurea smiled warmly. "We all have sins in our pasts. I have too, but that shouldn't be the obstacle for a deep friendship."

"True…", I nodded before I swallowed nervously. "But I… I want us to be more than just friends…"

Eurea's eyes widened slightly, but her smile never faded. "Aporia…"

"Eurea… I love you", I finally confessed. "I love your drive and determination. You're so beautiful that I sometimes wonder if you're a gift from the Heaven."

Eurea sat up on her sleeping bag and stared deeply into my eyes as I kept holding her hand. "Aporia… You're a gift for me as well. I guess…" She crept closer to me. "God gave us a chance to meet each other; giving us both a thin ray of hope to be together…for as long as we can. Hopefully to the end of the war."

I nodded with a smile and tears in my eyes. "Let us pray and fight together to the end, Eurea."

Our faces got closer to each other before we closed our eyes and our lips were melted together into a kiss. I had heard about fireworks by a kiss, and that was just what I felt when I kissed Eurea.

I slowly and carefully pushed down Eurea on her sleeping bag as we kept kissing. Small moans escaped from both our lips as I held Eurea's waist and she buried her hand into my hair. I couldn't help but notice Eurea was the dominant of the kiss. It was like she had experience of kissing.

I moved back and separated our lips. We were both breathing deeply and our eyes were clouded with lust. My body felt hotter than usual and I felt my neither region slowly becoming stiff.

"Eurea…", I panted slowly. "Have you ever…gone so far with someone?"

I wasn't jealous, just merely curious.

Eurea shook her head slowly. "No… I had a couple of boyfriends in the past, but we never got to the second stage of the relationships…" She raised her other hand to my cheek again and caressed it. "I never felt this connection with them as I can feel with you, Aporia…"

I couldn't help but dance happily inside. So I was going to be her first and, hopefully, her last.

But I didn't want to force myself on her. "Eurea… Are you sure you want to go further…? I can stop if you want to wait…"

Eurea placed both her hands on my cheeks and pulled me down to her, kissing me fiercely. That was enough answer to continue.

Slowly and teasingly, we undressed each other until we were both naked and panting by lust. I couldn't look away from Eurea. She was beautiful. She had a few scars here and there on her body, but they weirdly fit perfectly on her snow-white skin.

After that, we lost ourselves in the passion we felt when we moved together as one.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I never thought my love would be taken away from me one day after the confession and the first time we made love. We were supposed to return to base, but Meklords were patrolling the area where we had hidden for the night.

We hid inside a building when a Meklord Emperor Granel passed by. I distracted the alien before Eurea shot a rocket on its head. It exploded, so we lowered our guard and shared a smile, thinking we took it down.

But a laser beam was shot from the smoke, hitting the building. I was thrown back by the force of the laser while I heard Eurea's painful cry among the explosion. I grunted in slight pain, but quickly got up to check if Eurea was okay.

The sight wasn't what I wanted to see.

The whole side where Eurea used to be on was destroyed. I spotted the rocket launcher on the floor that had been melted down by the laser. But there were no signs of Eurea.

My whole body shook by anger, but also by sadness that I lost my love of life. I had lost another precious person to me to the Meklords and it had to happen right in front of me. I let out a heartbreaking cry as I heard the Meklord Emperor Granel's engines turn on. I turned to my right and saw the Meklord unharmed.

My fury grew as I blindly shot it with my rifle. I wasn't exactly in my right mind, but somehow I was able to take down the Meklord, but I lost my right eye to it.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Years went by and people began losing hope when they realized the human race's primitive weapons were useless against the Meklords. People gave up and became negative to everything. They literally threw themselves in front of the aliens to die and not suffer anymore. Because of all the negative feelings, the Ener-D reactor in New Domino City suddenly began rotating backwards and triggered a bigger Zero Reverse than the one that had been mentioned in the history books.

Somehow, fate chose to spare me as I was the sole survivor of New Domino City. No matter how hard I tried looking for a survivor in my city, I just couldn't.

I grew up into my old age when I decided to go on a journey across the globe to find a single survivor.

It was a dreadful journey. Wherever I went, there was only wasteland. The oceans had slowly dried up by the years. There was no vegetation, nor animals. Even if I sometimes found vegetation that had survived the Zero Reverse and the meltdowns of other Ener-D reactors all around the planet, it was dying.

I came across many cities where I called for survivors. My voice echoed in each city, but I never once received an answer. The Meklords had somehow survived Zero Reverse and were still active, but I had been able to avoid them, except there had been a few close calls.

When I realized there were no other survivors, I began my journey back to the ruins of New Domino City. The sun was about to set when I returned to my hometown. The sight of the once beautiful sundown affected me emotionally. A single tear escaped from my left eye and ran down my cheek.

I wished there had been some way to stop this disaster from happening. Maybe then, I could have a better future than fighting for my survival and not losing my loved ones. My mother and father would still be alive and watch me grow up. Maybe I would have encountered Eurea in some other way and have a future with her. I would have people around me that I could love until my time was over.

But now… I had no one. Not even someone I could call a friend.

Maybe… It was my destiny to be alone…forever…

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **If you liked the story, but want a happy ending, tell me in the reviews. If there are enough yes, I might write a second part of this one-shot.**


End file.
